


Our Mojo - Missing Scene

by Kat_d86



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer, Angst and Feels, But there is Jack he can do about it, Calm Decker, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Missing Scene, Paralysis, Protective devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5A missing scene or what might have been after catching the killer at the end of Episode 7: Our Mojo
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 301





	Our Mojo - Missing Scene

“We got him. We did it, Lucifer” Chloe let out a huff of relief as the suspect lay on the floor. Lucifer still hadn’t moved and she wanted to go to him but the man she has just shot was trying to roll over. Despite her worry and the pain in her hand she turned the murderer onto his front. She cuffed his hands behind his back, ignoring his protest, so he couldn’t get away and turned to her partner. His eyes looked her up and down but he still didn’t speak.

“Lucifer?” she knelt next to him and ran her hands over his cheeks. She carded her fingers through his hair and gently lifted his head from the wall as she probed the back of his skull. “Where did he get you?” she murmured, slowly getting more and more worried that her Devil must have some SERIOUS head injury going on if he STILL wasn’t talking. Something that was her fault because he wouldn’t have been vulnerable if she hadn’t been there. She tried to not let her worry show on her face, now wasn’t the time, and as she brushed across the back of his neck she felt it. The small mar of skin that she knew should have been flawless. 

She sat up on her knees and rested his head against her shoulder so she could see. She stroked one hand through his hair, for her own reassurance as well as his, as the other rubbed over the tiny puncture from a needle. She tried to remember what the Tox Report had said the Killer used to paralyse his victims. How long would it last? Would it keep going? He could still move his eyes but was that because it was wearing off or hadn’t yet taken full effect? His breath huffed out against her neck and she felt a stab of panic when he didn’t immediately take another.

“Lucifer!” she pulled his head back quickly and accidentally let it hit the wall in her haste to see if he was still breathing. The corner of his eye twitched at the thump and she winced.

“Sorry” She laid her hand on his chest and was relieved to feel it rise and fall. She watched for several second, counting in her head, to make sure it was steady before looking back up to his face. “you’re going to be ok” She told him gently and raised her hand to stroke the side of his face. His eyes followed the movement and instantly flickered to burning red.

“Lucifer?” She paused in confusion as his eyes darted to glance over her shoulder. She glanced back but the murderer was still prone and bound. She looked back to Lucifer to see his breathing had picked up and the corners of his eyes kept twitching. She cupped his face in both hands and looked into his burning eyes.

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” and then she saw it, the cut across the back of her hand where the killer had disarmed her. The cut Lucifer flicked his eyes to before returning to glare over her shoulder at the man who had done it. It may have been her imagination but she swore his eyes burned brighter and a horse rumble came from his mouth on his next breath.

Uh oh

“Hey, Lucifer, look at me” She tilted his head so he didn’t have clear sight of the murdered and had to look at her face. “I’m fine. See, just a scratch. Nothing to worry about” She smiled and silently willed him to calm down “If you hadn’t had our gun I would have been defenseless but I wasn’t because you were here. I told you…WE did it” More sound escaped his throat as she felt his jaw start to clench under her hands. She stroked his face. “It’s ok, we got him. We’re ok”

She felt something against her knee and looked down. His hand lay limply on the floor next to her leg but his index finger was jerkily pressing against her jeans. The relief that flooded her almost made her cry. She put her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. It was weak but she felt it as he tried to grip her back. When she looked back to his face the red faded from his eyes. His lip twitched slightly and on his next breath he managed a single, quivering, word.

“…Chloe…”

She did cry then, a single sob of happiness, and pressed her forehead against his.

“I’m right here Lucifer, it’s over, you’ll be ok. We both will” The tiny grunt and twitch of his hand in hers was all the reassurance she needed.


End file.
